The Return of Merlin (Year 2)
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Sandra Snow returns for her second year with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and a pretty boy as a Defense teacher. She's going to have another year of trying to keep Harry from getting killed as the other houses look at Slytherin with hate. Sequel to The Return of Merlin (Year 1).
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Sandra Snow returns for her second year with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and a pretty boy as a Defense teacher. She's going to have another year of trying to keep Harry from getting killed as the other houses look at Slytherin with hate. Sequel to The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

Sandra knew that something was wrong when Harry told her that none of his friends were writing to him. She knew how important friends were, even though she really didn't have any in Slytherin.

"Want me to find out what's going on?" she asked him.

"Please," he begged.

"I'll send a letter to her, asking her to call," she said and she left Harry alone to do his work.

Three days later Hermione called. Sandra took the call and Hermione told her that she had written to Harry.

"That's strange," Sandra said. "Why wouldn't your letter arrive?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I'm glad that Harry is having a good summer."

Ever since Harry had been saved from the Dursley's by her parents he had been taken to someone to help him deal with the issues that he was having. Sandra had never dealt with someone that had been abused and it hurt her. Of course her first year hadn't been easy. Finding out that she was a reincarnation of Merlin, the greatest wizard to ever be taught at Hogwarts, battling Quirrell, and saving the school had been more than she had ever thought she would be handling.

Of course that didn't mean that her second year was going to be easy. She knew that the snakes were coming up with another way to get her removed. She was glad that she had the Headmaster and Professors McGonagall and Snape on her side. Professor McGonagall visited once a week to see how Harry was doing. Another thing that she noticed was that Harry was getting better at his essays.

"I didn't want Ron to turn on me so I dumbed myself down," he confessed.

"So you're good at Potions."

Harry nodded and Sandra sighed.

Of course McGonagall hadn't taken the dumb down news well. Sandra swore she could see a new goal in lip thinning. Sandra had a funny feeling that she would be telling all the Professors about what Harry confessed and they would demand that he do better. Of course Sandra would make sure that he did.

"So when are we getting our letters?" Harry asked.

They were all done with their summer work and were enjoying their time off.

"I hope soon," Sandra said. "Though I'm wondering who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers will be, hope not other Voldemort's supporter."

"Yeah, I agree," Harry said.

"Well if it happens again I'll be there to make sure that you don't get killed."

Harry grinned.

"Thanks," he said.

"That's what families are for," she said and she put her arm around his shoulder.

Of course she should have guessed that Harry's summer wasn't going to be normal. She was sound asleep when she heard yelling. Sandra was on her feet and hurrying down the hall, throwing the door open. Standing there was a small creature that gave her an odd look. He vanished and Sandra at once was at Harry's side.

"What happened?"

"He tried to get me to not return to Hogwarts," Harry told her. "I told him that Hogwarts is my home and then you appeared."

Sandra stared at him.

"Why would he not want you to return?" she asked him, fearful that this was another danger that Harry was in.

"He said that bad things are going to happen at Hogwarts this year."

Great, she thought.

Sandra wrote to Professor Snape, telling him what had happened. She mentioned the name of the creature, Harry had told her, and asked what they should do. That night both Professors arrived.

"What's a house elf?" Sandra's mother asked.

"It's a creature that serves a wizarding family," McGonagall told her.

"But why was it here?"

"It wanted me to promise not to return and I declined. Dobby has been keeping the letters away from me."

"I'm going to have a long talk with Lucius Malfoy," Snape said.

"Malfoy's stinking father owns that walking nightmare," Sandra stated.

She was never impressed with the Malfoy money and she wasn't about to be impressed with Malfoy's house elf either.

"Yes, he owns him," Snape said.

"Do you think that he sent it," Harry wondered.

Sandra saw the look that he gave Harry but, thankfully, he said nothing.

"I doubt that he did," McGonagall said, "Though it's a good thing that you didn't promise not to return to Hogwarts. That would have been a binding agreement and that means that you would never be able to return."

"And we know that Hermione would be mad," Sandra stated.

"I agree with you on that," she said.

"Do you think this thing will try something else?"

"I doubt it," Snape said, "He doesn't want to get Lucius Malfoy angry."

Sandra had a bad feeling that this Dobby creature wasn't going to stop.

Three days later their letters finally arrived. To Sandra's complete horror most of the books were written by Lockhart. She didn't know anything about him but she had a feeling that the Defense teacher was a fan.

"Why is one author on almost our entire book list?" Harry asked her.

"I have no clue," Sandra said.

"We'll take you both next week," Sandra's mother told them both.

"Great," she said and they headed back to their rooms.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Like the last story this one will be from her POV. I hope that you enjoy it and I will be updating once a week unless something happens to my net.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Sandra Snow returns for her second year with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and a pretty boy as a Defense teacher. She's going to have another year of trying to keep Harry from getting killed as the other houses look at Slytherin with hate. Sequel to The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2

Going to Diagon Alley proved to be a nightmare. Thankfully the sign that said that Lockhart would be signing his books wasn't going to happen until next week. Was this the same Lockhart that was on our list?

"At least the store won't be crowded," my mother said.

"That we can be thankful for," Harry remarked.

Harry got his money from his vault while we changed muggle money to coins. When he came back we all headed for the bookstore to get our books. As mother paid for them the manager made a comment, which I figured was part of the whole 'Lockhart is coming to sign his books' thing.

"You're lucky that you've decided to come now," he said, "This event will be a total nightmare."

"Don't tell me, loads of Lockhart fans," my mother reasoned and he nodded.

It was only when I read his first book that I got a feeling that he hadn't done any of the things that he had written about.

"So do you think that this year will be quiet?" Harry asked me during dinner.

"I hope so," I said. "I mean, last year was just too much."

"I'm going to agree with that."

A week later I got a letter from Hermione. I personally didn't care what Malfoy thought about her, she was alright in my book.

 _Hay, Sandra,_

 _I hope that this letter does make it to you instead of being delayed. I got my books last week and Lockhart is so amazing. He did all these things and I heard that he's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm getting giddy just thinking about it. Hope to see you both on the train._

 _Hermione_

Oh, dear lord, save us. Hermione has had her brain sucked out by Lockhart.

We both managed to get all our homework done and put away. Several weeks later we were taken to Kings Cross so that we could catch the train to Hogwarts. The strange thing was that the gateway wouldn't let us through.

"Why can't we get through," mother asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But I need to get some help. Harry, you have an owl."

"Yes," he said.

"I need to borrow it," I said and I took out a piece of paper and started to write.

When Hedwig was gone we sat down and I pulled out a book to read. It was going to be a long wait. Three hours later, and dressed in muggle clothes, Professor Snape arrived. He groaned when mother told him what had happened.

"I'll take them from here," he told her.

"Thanks," she said and she left.

"Come along, both of you, and don't lag behind."

We grabbed our things and left the station.

Okay, let me explain what happened after. Snape called for the Knight Bus and I'm going to tell you that it's something that needs to be banned. The driver can't even drive normally and thinks that making old people's jokes is funny. My stomach was long gone by time we arrived at the castle and I was glad to get off.

"I'm never taking that thing again," I told Harry.

He nodded.

We were both given something for our stomachs and Harry went to Gryffindor tower while I went to visit Alsan, who I knew missed me. Touching the right stone the gateway opened and I walked in. I headed down into the darkness until I reached the spot.

"Alsan," I called out.

There was movement and then the dragon's head appeared.

"Merlin, welcome back," he said.

I smiled at him.

"It's good to be back," I told him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" he asked.

I told him what had happened at the station, about the gateway sealing itself. When I was done I waited to hear what he had to say.

"It smells like house elf magic," Alsan said, "They have very powerful magic of their own but can't normally use it without their master's permission."

"So someone was trying to keep us away."

"Or the elf was acting on his, or her, own without the master's knowledge."

Okay, that's just really scary.

I spent the rest of the day reading from Merlin's library, writing down notes and practicing some of the spells. For the past several months I had been thinking about my battle with the Dark Lord, as my fellow Slytherin's called him. How had I defeated him? I remembered Merlin's spirit telling me that the magic that he had was tied to the land. Had that been how I had done it?

That night I went into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. Ten minutes later the other students arrived, some of them glaring at me. I ignored them. I wanted a normal year, with nothing trying to hurt me. I should have known that would never happen.

"So I see that your still here," Malfoy said.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. What was that supposed to mean?

"Sorry that I didn't make your dreams come true," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I told father what you did and he isn't happy."

I yawned; I wasn't impressed with his father or his family's money.

"Oh I'm so scared," I mocked.

"You had better," he hissed.

I put my face right up against his.

"Let me give some advice," I said, "I'm not scared of you and I'm not scared of your damn father. And if you think that I will then you're sadly mistaken. Now shove off, Malfoy, before I give you something that will give you nightmares."

"I'm not scared of you."

I grinned.

"You should be," I threatened and I headed up to bed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: She's got spunk and won't allow anyone to bully her. Next week's chapter will be uploaded on Friday due to my net going down.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Sandra Snow returns for her second year with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and a pretty boy as a Defense teacher. She's going to have another year of trying to keep Harry from getting killed as the other houses look at Slytherin with hate. Sequel to The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3

The next morning was what you call a nightmare. I was in a bad mood with having to put up with Malfoy and I couldn't believe that the Slytherin's first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lockhart looked like he couldn't save a bug from anything.

"At least you won't get sick," Harry said.

"No, I'll probably die in his class from how much beauty products that he uses," I retorted.

I later on found out that Lockhart had almost made Harry late for Herbology.

Defense turned out to be a nightmare. Even if I wasn't going to get sick being around him I wasn't having a good time. The symbols that were part of the curse were all around. Since I knew that not a single Defense teacher had lasted more than a year then it would be better just to let the curse remain in affect so that he would leave. I really hoped the next one, next year, was better.

The bell ringing was a blessing.

The next class was Charms, which was wonderful. Everyone moaned when Professor Flitwick had them working on second year charms and more than half of them were having trouble. However, I did the charm correctly on the first try earning ten points to Slytherin.

"She thinks that she's so smart," I heard Pansy say as I headed for lunch.

I snorted at that.

When I was done eating, I didn't care for the conversation around me or interested in talking to anyone else, I headed outside to join Harry and Hermione. When I told her that a house elf had kept the letters from Harry she stared at me and then at Harry.

"His name is Dobby," Harry told her.

"Don't worry; I doubt that he'll come back around."

I also told them what Aslan said about how come the barrier wouldn't let us through.

"You don't think that he struck again," Harry wondered.

"I'm sure of it," I said.

"Great," he muttered.

Of course Harry had to have bad luck with both a boy name Colin Creevy and Lockhart himself. I glared at them both as they tried to get Harry to take a photo. Of course Draco Malfoy just had to come along as well. I grabbed Harry and we headed inside, all the while Colin protesting.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're my brother," I told him, "I'm not having you put up with that alone."

"Thanks," he repeated.

That afternoon we had a free afternoon and I wouldn't find out what had happened with Harry until later on in the week.

"Guess who got on the team," I heard Crabbe telling Pansy.

It was Saturday morning and I had woken up late so that I didn't have to listen to the other girls.

"Who?"

"Draco," he answered and I mentally moaned.

I pretended to be working so that none of them would see the glare that was coming from me. Oh I bet he used his money to get on the team.

"And McGonagall is putting Potter on the Gryffindor team."

I closed my book and put my things away.

"Figures," Pansy snarled. "And where are you going?"

"None of your business," I said, "All this Quidditch talk is making me sick."

"Because you don't have any talent," she said, "Except showing us how much of a mudblood that you are."

I walked out of the common room.

I went to the library and found Hermione doing her work. I sat down and looked at her. She looked up from what she was doing.

"What's wrong?"

"Stinking Malfoy got on the team," I hissed.

Hermione sighed.

"But I'm glad that Harry got on the team," I went on. "At least I can watch Malfoy get his butt kicked."

Hermione grinned.

"Oh our favorite butt kicking Slytherin," a boy said and I turned to see Fred Weasley standing there.

"We all know there's only one," I told him.

"Alas, true," he said. "So I heard that you're not happy that Malfoy got on the team."

I crossed my arms and said, "The only reason that he got on is because he has money and no talent. He's going to spend the whole game bullying Harry."

"Don't worry; we'll make sure that he doesn't do much bullying."

I sighed.

"I know that you're worried about him," Hermione said.

"Yeah, he's grown on me," I said.

"I'm sure that he'll be glad to hear you say that."

"Thanks," I said.

I left Hermione and Fred behind and headed back to the Slytherin common room. It was nice to be around my real friends and not a bunch of pureblood morons. Thankfully I only had five more years to go before I could leave Hogwarts behind and all the morons that were in it. I walked past Professor Snape's office and that's when I came up with an idea. After checking that Snape wasn't in I magically unlocked the door and made the wards not respond to someone entering without permission. To the wards I was Snape.

I grabbed some ingredients that I needed and left, leaving things the way that it had been. I was going to pay back Malfoy for buying his way on the team. I headed for my secret lab near Merlin's library. The only ones that knew about it were Harry and Hermione.

"You're planning something," Alsan said.

"I'm going to pay back Malfoy for getting on the team," I told him, "He has more money and no brains."

I heard Alsan chuckling and I got to work.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Don't you love it when a good Slytherin plots.

Another Author's Note: My net is back and I will be updating more often.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Sandra Snow returns for her second year with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and a pretty boy as a Defense teacher. She's going to have another year of trying to keep Harry from getting killed as the other houses look at Slytherin with hate. Sequel to The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4

The potion would cause him to smell no matter how many baths he took. It was a grey potion but I knew that no one would suspect a Slytherin doing this to another. Being a Slytherin had its advantages. No one knew it was you if you were in the same house. I also had charmed my bracelet to allow me to enter without going through the entrance. It would only work for me and no one else.

I spent most of the afternoon brewing and adding ingredients. When the bracelet glowed I would add the next ingredient and further the process. It would take three weeks to brew and then I would put it in his bath products. It wouldn't activate until he was in class. On Monday lessons started again with the dreaded Defense lesson. Scratch that! I would give it to him as well. He was just so annoying.

Of course all the girls at Hogwarts thought he was so handsome. I wanted to throw up. Personally Professor Snape would have made a better Defense teacher. His homework was becoming a form of torture for me while others just went through it, grinning. Didn't these girls even get it that we weren't learning actual defense.

"His homework is complete rubbish," Harry said.

He found me and I could tell that he wanted to vent.

"I know that," I said, "And I can't stand him."

"Hermione is a complete nightmare."

I sighed.

The second week was busy between lessons and brewing the potion. The third week was even busier and before long we were in the month of October. Boy time flies fast when you're brewing a potion. Once it was done I bottled it, cleaned up, and vanished. Now it was time to make good on my threat.

The next morning I was setting at the Slytherin table drinking something that my Auror relation introduced me to over the summer. Chi! I really love it, especially the vanilla variety. The Slytherin team was working hard to beat Gryffindor during the first game of the season, which I didn't get what the point is. Their all too stupid to catch the flu!

"Don't come to the party when we win," Malfoy said to me, "I don't think that anyone wants to smell mudblood."

"Make sure that you take a bath, Malfoy, I'm sure that no one wants to smell sweaty balls either. Though I'm sure the only thing that any of you will smell is defeat."

Malfoy went red.

"How dare you use filthy common language," Pansy said.

"Well I doubt that anyone will be able to smell sweaty balls since it's clear that you removed his since he walks on a chain led by you."

A couple students at the Hufflepuff table snickered. Malfoy at once pulled his wand out.

"Take that back, mudblood."

"Make me, ball-less wonder."

"What the heck is going on here?" Professor Snape demanded.

"I'm going to make you suffer."

I yawned and got up.

"Oh nothing, Professor, just reminding Mr. Malfoy of his place," I said and I was gone.

"I wish you wouldn't use such crude language," Hermione said when I told her what had happened.

"Yeah, thin-skinned moron will get over it," I said, "Anyway; I did it for the shock value."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So why do you think that the Slytherin team will lose?"

"Because their totally lame," I said. "The only reason that Malfoy is on the team is, one: Harry is on the team and two: Malfoy's father got the whole team new brooms. However, I know, that the Gryffindor team will totally kick major ass."

"Again with the crude language," Hermione said.

"Want to put some silver into it?" I asked her.

"I don't gamble," Hermione said.

"Oh come on, life is a gamble," I said, "We're muggleborns! We need to stand firm against Pureblood morons that think their better than us. Of course, if I'm lucky, I can con Snape out of half his paycheck."

"The friends that I get," Hermione said.

"See you around," I said and I hurried off.

The potion turned out to be more powerful than I thought. Everyone, from staff to students, ran out when both Malfoy and Lockhart appeared. I had a good laugh at the look of horror, and confusion, on their faces. The potion wouldn't last forever but it would make things better.

"I think that we need to get you working on elemental magic," Aslan said to me, three days after the potion had taken affect. "Some magicians, or wizards, only focus on magic that they are interested in. Merlin mastered all forms of magic and that's what made him unstoppable."

"Sounds good," I said and we got started.

During October I found out that Harry had been invited to a Death day Party. Now that was interesting to say the least. Of course Weasley had to be a total moron about the whole thing when I asked if I could come.

"Ron she's not like the other Slytherin's," Harry said.

"Like I believe that," he said, "Your all in-love with the dark arts and hate people like me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh stop it, Ron," Hermione said, "She's not bothering you."

"She's around, so she's bothering me."

"Well I'm going," I said, "I would really like to see this Death day Party."

"Then I'm going to the feast," he said and he stormed off.

"Jerk," I muttered.

"Let's ignore Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, "It's not like he's doing anything important."

And that got me into the party.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I've just been busy.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Sandra Snow returns for her second year with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and a pretty boy as a Defense teacher. She's going to have another year of trying to keep Harry from getting killed as the other houses look at Slytherin with hate. Sequel to The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5

Sandra's POV

The Death Day Party was interesting, to say the least. Nearly Headless Nick was celebrating the day that he died and ghosts from all over England were there. I can't understand the need to celebrate the day that you died but I'm not the one to judge anyone. There was where I met Moaning Myrtle. I had brought my staff with me and Nick was nice to me, which I was glad about.

"It's nice to see you befriending a Slytherin," he said.

"She battled Voldemort, so I can't hold her house against her," Harry said.

Great, bring that up.

"Yes, a brave thing."

"He was annoying," I told Nick.

Peeves, of course, had to taunt Myrtle as I was talking to her. She burst into tears and glided away. I got so angry with him that I cast a spell without thinking. Peeves screamed and then vanished.

"What the heck did you do?" Nick asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

"Where did Peeves go?" Hermione asked me.

"She banished Peeves," Nick said, "The only one that can do that is the Headmaster."

I was stunned.

We left the Death Day Party, my stomach wanting nothing more than eat whatever might be still in the Great Hall. Suddenly Harry stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Do you hear that?" he asked us and we both shook our heads.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"A voice, I think it's going to kill," he said and he ran off.

I had a bad feeling about this.

To my complete horror Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, had gotten attacked. A message was left talking about some Chamber of Secrets. I had no clue what the chamber was about and when the other students coming from the feast saw it, Malfoy made his appearance known, which made several people yell at him for even coming around.

"I don't smell," he said.

"GO BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOM," everyone yelled.

Thankfully the anger coming from the students made him leave. I mentally snickered.

The look on Dumbledore's face when he saw the message told me that there was something going on here. Like it had happened before! Personally I really wanted to know what was going on myself!

"Miss Snow, please return to your common room."

I sighed and left Harry and Hermione alone with the others.

I didn't return to the common room but went to the wall that was a cover for the entrance to Merlin's extensive collection of items and the dragon, Alsan. When I told him about it he hissed.

"I remember the beast," he said. "Unnatural thing and its back."

"But I wonder what it is?" I said to him.

"Using the Revealing Powder," he said, "But make sure that someone is with you, like a Professor."

At once I knew the perfect person for the job.

"And why do you need my help," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Because you're a Professor and have influence," I told her. "Anyway, I think that we all want to know what attacked Mrs. Norris."

"I don't know why you care," she said, "You're in Slytherin and this benefits you."

"I'm Muggleborn," I reminded her, "This doesn't benefit me."

"Get Professor Snape to go with you, I'm not interested."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You want me to do what?"

I moaned.

"I'm going to use revealing powder to find out what attacked Mrs. Norris," I explained, "And since Professor McGonagall won't come then she had me ask you."

"Great, and I'm getting roped into this."

I mentally rolled my eyes.

So that's how I found myself back where Mrs. Norris was attacked with a Professor that didn't want to be there. I took out the pouch and sprinkled the powder on the floor. I closed my eyes and focused on what I needed the powder to do, which was reveal what had attacked Mrs. Norris. My magic connected, which made me glad that Alsan had actually made me practice, and the power turned into a huge mass of black energy.

It twisted and formed, turning into shapes. And what it turned into almost made me want to scream. A huge snake, with long teeth and two fangs, appeared. And right under it was a girl that I had seen a couple of times. It was Ginny Weasley.

"Dear Merlin," Snape said, shock in his voice.

I could gather that would be a correct statement to make. However, there was something wrong with her image, it wasn't clear. She had a book in her hand, that was clear, but it looked as though someone was inside her.

"Professor, I don't know if I'm right but I think that she's possessed."

I looked up at him.

"So who's possessing her?"

"I don't know," I answered. "But I don't like where this is leading."

"I need to tell the Headmaster," Snape said, "We have a Basilisk"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Return of Merlin (Year 2)

Rating: T

Summary: Sandra Snow returns for her second year with the Chamber of Secrets being opened and a pretty boy as a Defense teacher. She's going to have another year of trying to keep Harry from getting killed as the other houses look at Slytherin with hate. Sequel to The Return of Merlin (Year 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6

Sandra's POV

Going to the Headmaster's office turning really strange. Snape told him what he had seen, included me, and then had to have something taken from his head. Gross! Dumbledore then put it into something and then stuck his head into it. Double Gross! When he pulled out he didn't look as though he had gone into something wet.

"This is bad," he said, setting down, "The fact that a Gryffindor released a Slytherin monster will not go over well with anyone."

"This was planned," I said.

"I'm going to agree," Dumbledore told me, "That's why I need you on your toes. Despite the fact that you're wearing a Slytherin uniform you're a Muggleborn. Therefore you would be targeted by the possessed Ginny Weasley."

"And all the other muggleborns are in danger," I reasoned and he nodded. "No, I won't allow this thing to do that."

"Then we need to get the diary from Miss Weasley."

I sighed. Time to attack a Gryffindor.

I located Miss Weasley coming out of the bathroom. No, not the one where Miss Norris was attacked, but another one. Dumbledore had allowed me to use his invisibility cloak because I hadn't yet mastered actually becoming invisible. I took out my wand and hit her with the Full Body Bind. Taking the cloak off I went looking through her bag. I decided to take the whole thing so that Dumbledore could look through what she had.

"Sorry about this," I told her and I hurried off.

"You know that Professor McGonagall is going to have your head," Snape told me when I came back to the Headmaster's office.

"Don't remind me," I said, groaning.

"Dear Merlin," Dumbledore said, taking out a book that was thin, "Tom Riddle's diary."

"Who's Tom Riddle?" Snape asked him.

"Voldemort!" Dumbledore stated, "Well before he chose that name. But how Miss Weasley got the diary, I don't understand."

I thought things over and then I remembered something.

"Didn't the Weasley's encounter the Malfoy's?" I asked them, "I mean, Hermione told me that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy got into a fight."

"And Malfoy is a loyal follower of the Dark Lord."

"This is making sense," Dumbledore said, "I believe that Lucius gave the diary to Miss Weasley hoping to damage Mr. Weasley's reputation. He's got a Muggle Protection Act going through the Ministry and Lucius wants it scrapped."

"And if someone finds out that Mr. Weasley's own daughter released a monster it will damage his reputation."

Dumbledore nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Snape asked the Headmaster.

"I'm going to find out what this thing actually is. Lucius wouldn't have Tom's diary in his possession if there wasn't a reason."

"I could find out."

"Miss Snow, finding out what this is is beyond your skill level."

I glared at him.

"He's correct," Snape told me.

"Great," I muttered.

"Are you having problems in Defense?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Only due to Lockhart," I said, "But if you're asking if I'm still seeing symbols, then I still am."

"The fact that you can still see the symbols that has cursed the position is still amazing," he said, "However, only the death of the caster can remove it."

I doubted that but I wasn't going to argue.

"I'm heading back to my dorm," I told them, "Good luck!"

And I left, though I didn't go back to my common room. I went back to see Aslan.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The diary has been discovered, though we all know that Dumbledore won't be able to figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sandra's POV

"A diary that possess a person," Aslan said, "Now I've heard of everything."

"I agree," I said, "But how the heck is a diary able to do that?"

"I think the answer might lie within this Chamber," Aslan said, "Your former form was personally trained by Salazar Slytherin so he knew about the chamber."

I thought this over and it did make sense.

"I'm not sure going down there would be a good idea," I told him, "The monster lies within and I don't want to be a dead form of Merlin."

"Then I think that you need to learn an art that Salazar taught Merlin," Aslan said, "But to do it we need the diary."

I had a really bad feeling about this.

It took forever to find where Dumbledore hid the thing but I found it and brought it back. He had me sit down and then instructed me on what to do next. I put my hand over the diary and worked to clear my mind. It took hours but I finally managed it. I found myself in a bathroom, everything in the room was black and white. A handsome boy of around fifteen appeared in a bathroom, a weeping girl could be heard.

The boy opened a passageway and a huge snake came out of it. I didn't know if it could hurt me so I looked away. And then he spoke and the door opened and the snake turned its attention to her. I watched her die, her ghost coming from her body. She stayed there while the boy recited a spell and I could feel something, like something being ripped out of him. I looked down at the floor and saw the snake going back into the hole.

I looked up to see the fragment of a soul going into the diary and then he left, leaving the dead body behind. I forced myself out and vomited.

"Dear me, what the heck did I just see?" I asked Aslan.

"What did you see?" Aslan asked.

I told him what I had seen and he sighed.

"It sounds like a Horcrux to me," Aslan said, "And it's inside this diary."

"The creature is a Basilisk," I told him, "Which makes sense, if you think about it."

"Get the biggest snake that you can find, and the most deadly, and you can cause fear," Aslan figured and I nodded. "You know what Merlin would do?"

"Kill it," I answered.

"Correct, but you need to be careful," Aslan told me, "If you look at it then Merlin vanishes from Hogwarts, again."

"Don't worry, I'm not that stupid," I told him.

"I never said that you were."

I managed to get the diary back to the Headmaster without him knowing that I had taken it. During the first match of the game I noticed that a Bludger was coming only for Harry. I sensed house elf magic and I knew that I needed to do something. I went down to the bottom and ran along the whole of the pitch. I found Colin Creevy being stupid and getting right into the line of fire.

"DUCK!" I screamed, pulling him down.

The bludger went past us and I glared at him. I pushed myself up and went after it, not caring that I was getting involved with a game or interfering with it. No, I had to protect Harry from that thing. Of course luck just didn't have to be on my side as it slammed into Harry's arm. Thankfully Hermione Granger managed to keep it from attacking him again and blew it up.

"You can fly without a broom," she said.

"Later," I told her, "Come on, Harry, let me heal your arm."

"I don't think so," said the most annoying man in the world.

Great, just kill me.

"Professor, I think that he should go to the Hospital wing," I heard Wood say, "Of course, Harry, great catch."

"You are damn annoying," I told him, "Harry is hurt and all you care about is the damn game."

"Hay, you're just jealous that your house lost."

"Like I care about the stupid game."

"Quidditch isn't stupid," he said.

"Yeah, it is," I hissed.

"Could you both stop arguing about a game that I even think is dumb," Hermione told us.

"She/He started it," we both said at the same time.

"People," Hermione muttered.

I glared at him and then turned my attention to Harry, who made everyone gasp and Colin wanting to take his photo.

"As you can see, his bones are no longer broken," Lockhart told everyone.

"He doesn't have any bones left," Hagrid said.

I lost my temper and gave him the hardest left hook that I could muster. That knocked Lockhart out cold.

"Remind me never to make her mad," Neville said.

"Wicked!" the Weasley twins said.

"You knocked out a Hogwarts Professor," Snape said to me after I was taken down to his office.

"Yeah, and I don't feel bad that I did it," I told him. "That man shouldn't be allowed near children."

"While I agree," Snape said, "You can't punch people out. I'm taking ten points for what you did and only because I don't like him either. You will have detention for a whole week."

"Great," I muttered.

"You may leave," he said and I got up and went to the door, though I stopped and turned around.

"You can't tell me that you didn't want to do it either."

And I left.

"Well I'm glad that you got detention," Hermione said, "Attacking a great wizard."

"Dumbledore is a great wizard, Lockhart is a joke."

"Don't try and argue with Hermione," Harry said, hissing in pain. "She believes anything that books tell her."

"They never lie."

I snorted at that.

"So why did Snape take only ten points?" Neville asked me.

"Because he doesn't like Lockhart either," I told him.

"To change the subject," Harry said and I was glad that he was changing the subject. "Ginny Weasley was taken to some hospital."

"St. Mungo," Neville told him.

"For what reason?" I asked, even though I knew.

"Don't know but they said that she'll be out in a week or so."

"Glad to hear that," Hermione said, "Any idea what's wrong with her?"

"No," Harry said, "And neither does any of the Weasley's."

Thankfully no one turned and asked me if I knew.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I decided to read what I had posted and do the next chapter from that moment on. Hope that you enjoy this chapter and sorry about the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sandra's POV

"Going home to your filthy family," Malfoy asked me.

"My home isn't filthy," I told him, "It's better than your house. So going home as well?"

"No, Mudblood, I'm staying at Hogwarts."

I cursed mentally. If Malfoy was around then I couldn't get anything done. I signed up to stay over for the winter holiday's, not noticing Malfoy's name. I complained to Harry, who was now out of the wing, and Hermione.

"We can't have everything that we want," Hermione told me.

"Yeah, but we can wish."

"True," Hermione said. "So are you staying at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"I'm hanging out with Harry so that he won't be lonely," I told her. "Are you staying?"

"Of course," she said, "Remember that we're working on finding out who the Heir of Slytherin is."

"It's most likely an old man," Harry said.

"Not if he sired a child," Hermione reasoned. "Personally I think its Malfoy."

"No, it's not Malfoy," I told them, "The boy that I saw from the diary had black hair. Unless someone in the Malfoy family suddenly has black hair then it's not them."

"So what are we going to do now?" Hermione asked us.

I was about to say something when Seamus came running to us, looking excited.

"There's going to be a dueling club," he told us.

"Now that should be interesting," I remarked as he ran off.

"I'll go as long as Lockhart isn't leading it," Harry said, "I can't stand him."

"How stupid do you think Dumbledore has to be to allow him to lead anything," I asked him.

"A Dueling Club, interesting," Aslan said, "Though I doubt the Basilisk can duel."

"I just want to knock someone off their feet, like Parkinson," I said. "Or Malfoy."

I heard Aslan chuckle.

"I think it's time for you to take possession of Merlin's staff," he told me.

I nodded and I went into the room.

The staff was taller than me, made from blackthorn, and the length of it was carved with symbols that my mind understood but I couldn't speak. The moment that I touched it I felt the magic of the castle flood me. My core, which had gotten a boost when I battled Quirrell, almost caused me to pass out. When I came back out I stumbled.

"Mentally tell the staff to lower its power a bit," Aslan suggested and I closed my eyes.

The staff must have sensed what Aslan had asked me to tell it, because it lowered the amount of magic that I was connected to so that I wouldn't pass out.

"The staff will remain at that level until at least your fourth year," he said. "But, in the end, you will be more of a match for Tom Riddle."

"Glad to know," I said.

"The staff will boost your magic when you duel and it can't be summoned out of your hand," Aslan told me.

"Glad about that," I said to him.

I was in the library doing my work when Harry and Hermione found me. That staff was floating a couple of feet off the ground.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah, it's Merlin's staff," I told them in a low tone. "Malfoy thinks that it's a branch and tried to throw it out."

"Trust Malfoy to ruin things," Harry said. "Oh the Dueling Club is tomorrow."

"I'll be there," I promised and they left me to my work.

The next day I headed for the Great Hall for the Dueling Club. I had a horrible nightmare about Hogwarts burning. I wanted to tell the Headmaster, but he was off doing something that must have been work related. I brought the staff with me, because it wouldn't leave me alone if I tried to leave it behind. To my complete horror Lockhart was in-charge of the Dueling club.

"Oh why are you upset? I think it's great."

I rolled my eyes at Hermione's comment.

I had to watch as Lockhart attempted to teach anything that could be used. Only Professor Snape was able to do anything that looked like magic. And then we were put in pairs and to my complete disgust I was paired with Malfoy.

"I'm going to shame you, you filthy Mudblood," he snarled.

"I'm not scared of you," I told him.

"Remember, disarm only," Lockhart told the students.

We pointed out wands at each other, but before I could cast he cast a spell that hit my wand. The whole thing exploded and I screamed. He laughed at me.

"That's what we do in Slytherin house," he said, "Now-."

"What's going on here?" Snape asked, coming over.

"My wand," I cried out, "he destroyed my wand."

I could sense the cold fury coming from my Head of House. He grabbed Malfoy and marched him out of the hall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see that it was Harry.

"I'll buy you a new wand," he told me.

"Thanks- I-."

I stopped as my staff glowed, making everyone cover their eyes. A sound of something falling on the stone floor went through the hall. When the glowing stopped I looked down to see a wand lying there. I bent down and picked it up. A warmth flooded my body and I brought it down, a dragon coming out of it.

"Okay, this is strange," Hermione said.

"I think this is Merlin's wand," I told her.

The look on Harry's face told me what I was thinking. This was turning out to be a strange year.

News that Merlin's wand had come back to Hogwarts was all over the castle by morning. Those that weren't narrow minded bigots that had been at Hogwarts during my first year all knew about my battle with Quirrell. Even the Slytherin's were amazed at not only the staff but the wand as well. It was connected to the only light wizard to come out of Slytherin.

"I think it's amazing," Daphne remarked.

"Yeah, it is," I said.

"I'm not surprised," Aslan said, when I told him what happened. "You're Merlin! Your former form hid the wand in his staff and only you can use it."

"Do you think that Merlin knew this was going to happen?" Hermione asked him.

"Merlin knew many things," he said.

"Aslan, I had a vision of Hogwarts," I told him. "It was on fire."

"It's a sign of trouble," Aslan said. "Let's hope that your vision never comes to pass."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the huge wait and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I also realized that I made a mistake by having Ron back at Hogwarts when he's supposed to be homeschooled. Ron won't be mentioned in this story anymore.


End file.
